


Give Up Control

by JamesAeza



Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Confused Logic | Logan Sanders, Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, M/M, No Smut, Sleep Deprivation, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Logan is overworking himself and won't go to sleep.Remus will not have that, but he takes care of Logan in... his own way.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837507
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	Give Up Control

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a sucker for non-porn but kinda kinky Intrulogical? Maybe. None of your business.  
> Enjoy my chaotic 3 am writings.

Logan could feel his eyelids drooping as he forced himself to keep working. Schedules and scripts didn’t write themselves, and he was the only one who knew how to do it properly. Anyone else would just screw it up. Useless idiots-

Nope. Those were the thoughts again. He had to focus, and not think those things. The faster he finished, the faster he could sleep, he reminded himself. He glanced at the clock. 3:46 AM. This was fine. Who needed sleep? Not logic. 

...and apparently not creativity either, because there was Remus, standing in the doorway. Logan turned to him, annoyed. 

“Ah. Remus. How can I help you this…” he glanced at the clock once more. “Morning?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Why are you still awake?”

“I, unlike some people, have work to finish. Now tell me what you want.”

“Well, what I want is-”

Logan, recognizing the tone as his garbage-spewing voice, put up his hand. “Let’s be serious, please.”

Remus’s mouth snapped shut. “Serious is my middle name!”

“No it is not.”

Remus rolled his eyes again, a common move coming from him. “Killjoy.”

Logan’s eyebrow quirked up. “I believe that would be Virgil.”

“Wait, MCR reference? From the nerd?”

Logan’s ears turned pink, but his face stayed even. “Certainly not.”

Remus sat on his desk, shutting the laptop. “I’ll be  _ your  _ chemical romance.”

“Remus, that does not even make any sense. Now do get off my desk.”

“Make me.”

“I-” Logan froze. Something was definitely happening, and as much as logic told him to reject the advances, something else whispered to him that this could be… well, fun, for lack of a better descriptor. He began to stand, but Remus quickly pushed him back down in his chair. 

The most reasonable part of him said that Remus was only trying to rile him up, and that he shouldn’t react, but the rest of him was making his face hot and his muscles tensed. He tried again to stand up, and once again he was pushed back down, this time the hands lingering on his shoulders. 

He felt something strange then. He should have been cross with Remus, at least annoyed that he was being pushed. But there was something about it. It felt like a challenge. A dare. 

He pushed the chair away from the desk with his feet before trying once again to get to his feet. This time, though, rather than being pushed back down, he found himself whisked across the room and pinned to the bed. Remus sure was stronger than he looked. He tried to sit up, but it was a fruitless venture. 

“I’ll stay here all night if I have to. You need to sleep whether you think so or not.”

Logan made a pouty face, trying and failing once again to fight his way up. 

“You better stop doing that.”

There was something in his voice, a sort of force, that made Logan go limp, looking up into his captor’s face. 

“Now that’s better.”

Logan didn’t trust himself to open his mouth. So he just waited. But as his breathing found itself again and Remus’s grip loosened, he gently lifted his right hand and traced the other’s chest. Now it was Remus’s turn to blush, before he triumphantly stated, “I knew you would like it.”

Logan nodded, a little embarrassed, but mostly just overwhelmed. “Well,” he observed, “I suppose it feels… rather nice to give up control.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you all for sticking with that mess. This one was pretty short but I liked it okay.  
> As always, I appreciate comments (including constructive criticism) and you can go at it if you see a grammar mistake.


End file.
